Mending Hearts
by Shyfighter
Summary: Basically, this story is about when Charles Bing left Nora and Chandler for the house boy. They get a new maid, Monica. She seems different to most girls and is hiding a deep secret. Chandler is determined to find out what it is, no matter what.
1. Meeting Monica

_I know I shouldn't start this new fic but I just can't think of what to write next in 'Closer'. Anyway, I've had this idea for a while and I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: 'Friends n'appartient pas __à__ moi.' Yeah, I can speak French. Friends doesn't belong to me._

"Chandler! Chandler, darling come and meet our new house maid!" Nora Bing called to her son.

"Coming mum!" Chandler finished writing his last sentence and walked down their elaborate staircase. They had had to get a new maid when Chandler's dad, Charles Bing had cheated on his mother. Wait for it! That wasn't even the worst part. Charles Bing was gay and had only married Nora Bing because he had gotten her pregnant. Chandler's dad had been cheating on Nora with their gay house boy.

He reached the bottom of the staircase and his eyes lingered on their new maid. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. She was wearing a simple black dress, cut just above the knee and her dark hair had been scraped back into tight bun. He gazed into her sapphire blue eyes for a moment and winked at her. The girl looked taken aback and looked away, shyly.

"Chandler, meet Monica."

"Hi Monica," Chandler held out his hand but his mother pushed it away, shaking her head disapprovingly. Chandler stole one more look at Monica. She couldn't be much older than he was, eighteen or nineteen. Chandler was back from university as it was the holidays.

"Now, Monica will be staying here. In," Nora gave a loud cough," Tom's old room."

Chandler nodded. Tom, their old house boy had stayed on the bottom floor in a small bedroom. Personally Chandler preferred the basic, single bedroom to his larger more ornate room.

"Now, I have to go to work but Monica can make you some breakfast." Nora kissed her sons cheek and made for the door," Oh, and Chandler I won't be back tonight."

Chandler sighed, rolling his eyes at no-one in particular. His Mum always made excuses to stay away from home. Last minute meetings and book signings. Secretly, Chandler believed that Nora was seeing someone but he had never questioned the matter. Shrugging, Chandler led Monica to the kitchen and pulled out a chair for her. Monica shook her head and picked up a pan.

Chandler took the pan from her and sat Monica down, smiling. "No, no. You don't really have to make breakfast for me. You've only just arrived!"

"But Mrs Bing said..."

"Nah, Mum's always like that. I'm perfectly capable of cooking!"

Monica laughed slightly. Chandler saw, for the first time a smile planted upon her lips. If she had been beautiful before then that smile could only have made her more stunning. Monica caught him staring at her and blushed. She cleared her throat and Chandler jumped back to reality, grinning apologetically. He flipped his pancake and it landed perfectly on the plate beside the cooker. He grinned and flipped a couple more. Finally, he handed the plate of pancakes to Monica.

"You don't speak much..." Chandler commented as he curiously watched the strange girl.

Monica shrugged," I guess I'm the shyer type..." she said in a small voice.

"You don't have to be shy around me. I'm not like my Mum. I don't wanna boss people around."

Monica shrugged again and Chandler shook his head, slowly. There was definitely a story behind this girl and he was determined to find out what it was, no matter what!

_Yep, I know it's short but if you guys want an update you're gonna have to review ;) Also, if any of you have any ideas for 'Closer' please tell me as I have no idea where it's going next!_

_~Shyfighter~_


	2. What's up?

_Okay so first of all I have to thank all of you for your enthusiasm! Haha :) I've never had that many reviews on the first chapter! Okay so, before I get ideas into your heads I don't intend Monica and Chandler to end up in bed! I mean for them to get to know each other and build up a friendship, then sort of work around Nora and then end up in bed! Haha, glad we cleared that one!_

_Disclaimer: I actually managed to get a great bargain for Friends! They now live in my (extremely spotless – thanks to Monica) loft. Okay, okay maybe they don't. Sighs, Friends doesn't belong to be._

_Anyway, thanks again for the reviews! Here's the update:_

"So Monica, what do you like doing?" Chandler was doing the exact opposite of what his mother had wanted. He was befriending the maid! They were in Monica's room, Monica was unpacking.

Monica shrugged," I like to read." _Yes, I know what you're all thinking. Monica likes to cook or clean! _

"Really!" Chandler was slightly excited, finally someone else who appreciated books. "What are you reading at the moment?"

"Well, I started to read My Sisters Keeper."

"That Jodi Picoult book? I love that story! It's beautifully written," Chandler immediately blushed. My Sisters Keeper was considered a girls book. He, on the other hand completely disagreed with this. It was quite a sad book and he thought that boys could read it too. Most of his friends thought he was an idiot for reading it.

"You've read it?" Monica was surprised; it wasn't often that a boy read a book like that. When she saw Chandler blush she smiled slightly. "It is a good book, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Chandler agreed and looked around for something to comment on. "You're very clean, aren't you?"

"Well, I am a maid!" Monica joked, smiling.

Chandler laughed slightly. "You know, if you're ever short of something to read you can always ask me. I love to read..." He winked at Monica and opened her door.

~.~

Chandler smiled slightly as he finished writing his last chapter. He loved to write stories. Nora, his mother was an erotic novelist so writing wasn't a stranger to their family. Checking his watch, he stood up and decided to check on Monica. It was nearly time for dinner. He was just about to enter her room when he heard something slightly unsettling. Monica was crying. Why? There was definitely something wrong.

He shook his head, he couldn't just leave her to cry. Opening her door he found Monica looking at a slightly faded old picture. It was of a man with his arm around her. They were smiling at the camera, those happy days a forgotten memory. The man was fairly handsome with brown hair and a muscular build. Who could he be?

Monica jumped and looked around at the sound of the door shutting and wiped her eyes before looking at Chandler and attempting a watery smile.

"Monica?" Chandler sat down beside her. "Who is he?"

"He was my boyfriend, David."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"He died of cancer," Monica shook slightly and looked down at the picture again.

"Oh Mon, I'm so sorry," Chandler held out his arms and was surprised when Monica fell into them.

When she had stopped crying she looked up at Chandler and blushed slightly. "I'm sorry Chandler. It's not in my place to cry in your arms. It won't happen again."

"Don't worry about it Mon. It's okay to cry every now and again."

"Chandler? Why do you keep calling me Mon?"

"Why? Do you not like it?"

"No, no. It's just that... David used to call me that."

"Monica, if you'd rather I call you Monica then I'd understand. It's no big deal."

"No, no. Mon's fine. Mon's perfect..."

Chandler found himself grinning stupidly and he added," Okay so, dinner will be ready soon. I'll call you when I've finished cooking it."

"Nope! You don't, not again! I have to cook for you Chandler. I am your maid after all!"

"But Mon..."

"No buts Chandler. Besides, I love to cook!" Monica half smiled at him before proceeding to the kitchen. "I'll call **you** when it's ready." With that, she left Chandler staring confusedly after her.

_I'm sorry, it's another shorter chapter. Now please review. I really appreciate short reviews. And if you have something bad to say then let it out. Constructive criticism is the best present a writer can receive. Thanks for reading :)_


	3. Forbidden Feelings

_Star Wars Day today! May the fourth be with you :) – Don't worry I'm not really a fan of Darth Vader. Anyway, thanks for all the kind reviews! It is really nice to have so much support! You guys really are the best._

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me (as I clarified in the last two chapters!)_

"Chandler!" Nora Bing called to her son as she opened the door.

Chandler hurried down the staircase and gave his mum a quick hug," What's up Mum?"

Nora Bing didn't reply and instead looked around," Where is that Monica? Is she doing a good job?"

Chandler flushed slightly, why was his mother being so awful to her? Was it because of Tom? He shrugged her off," Yeah, she was just cleaning my room. I'll go and get her." He rushed back up the stairs and opened his door to see Monica curled up by the window, asleep. It pained him to shake her awake; she looked so peaceful when she was asleep.

Monica smiled slightly at Chandler and blushed as she hopped off the window-sill. She was supposed to be cleaning his room. Some kind of maid she was! "I'm sorry Chandler; I'm supposed to be cleaning your room."

"Mon, it honestly doesn't matter! Anyway, my Mum's home."

"Oh, okay," Chandler led Monica back down the staircase to find Nora looking suspiciously at them.

"Chandler darling I'm ever so sorry I couldn't be home last night. I hope you were all right. Did you have dinner?"

"Yes Mum, Monica's an excellent cook!"

Monica blushed and shot Chandler a look of appreciation while Nora looked at them, sceptically. "Okay honey, what were you up to?"

"Oh, I was just doing an essay for uni."

"Really? Well, I'm just gonna give Monica a list of things to do so you can just carry on your essay.."

~.~

After a rushed breakfast of toast and cereal Nora announced she was going out again! This greatly annoyed Chandler as she had only just arrived home. He didn't say anything but it was obvious he was upset. Nora left the house swiftly and Monica immediately got to work on the list she had given to her. It would never do for Nora to come home and all of the jobs to be unfinished. Chandler had wanted to help but he got a text to see a new movie and although he had offered to stay home Monica had forced him to go.

Monica was at last left alone in the house. Finally, she could get to work without Chandler around! She loved having him there, he just distracted her slightly. He was certainly different to other guys she'd been around. She felt slightly uncomfortable around him as well; she had to admit he was kind of cute. But it felt as if she was betraying David by having a crush on him. Besides, it would never do for her and Chandler to go out; she was his maid after all! She shook her head at those forbidden thoughts and proceeded to clean the living room. Man, did they have a big house!

Finally she only had one more room to clean. Chandler's room. She opened the door and saw some papers on his desk she hadn't seen before. She knew it was wrong but she just had to look at them. So, she picked up the papers and settled down on a nearby beanbag and felt herself taken aback. It was entitled 'Drifting Leaves, by Chandler M. Bing.' It appeared to be a short story.

As she read on she was astounded by Chandler's talent. It was a beautifully written piece about a boy and his father's relationship, until drifting leaves parted them and death came. Monica was so touched by his writing that she actually felt tears spring to her eyes. He could really write well! She checked her watch and jumped when she realised what time it was! She had precisely thirteen minutes to clean Chandler's room. She got to work and sighed when she saw a car pull into the house, Nora was home.

Monica padded down the staircase and opened the door for her. Nora nodded her thanks to her and signalled for Monica to go. Monica made some tea for Nora and brought it to her, apprehensively.

"Thank you dear." Nora took a sip. "Monica could I maybe have a word with you? It's about Chandler."

_What do you think? Please could you review? It would mean the world to me :)_


	4. It Won't Work

_I'm so sorry it's taken me this long. I'm sure those writers among you understand. I've just been so busy revising for the exams and school and stuff. I hope you guys understand. *fingers crossed* Anyway, here's the update._

_Disclaimer: Nope, you got it. FRIENDS doesn't belong to me._

"Well," Nora took a sip of tea," It's just that... Well Chandler hasn't been talking to me lately and I feel as if he's hiding something from me. You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

"Mrs Bing, I'm sorry but if you're asking for me to spy on your son then I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry."

"Yes, yes of course Miss Geller," Nora looked at Monica, a hint of exasperation in her expression.

Suddenly, they heard a car pull in. Chandler was home. He strutted in through the door, iPod in his ears. He blushed a deep shade of crimson when he realised that Monica and Nora were staring at him. He immediately took his earphones out and stuffed his hands into his pockets, attempting a casual grin.

Nora rolled her eyes and told Monica to get back to work. When Monica explained she had already finished the tasks Nora simply told her to do what she wanted. Seeing as Monica had never had much free time at home she had no idea what to do. At night time when she couldn't sleep she read. So, she picked up 'My Sister's Keeper' and headed out onto the large stretch of land that the Bing's owned. Settling beneath an old willow tree she tucked her hair behind her ears and began to read.

"Hello, still reading I see?" Chandler emerged from behind the tree and chuckled when he saw Monica jump in surprise.

"Chandler! Don't do that," Monica sighed, slightly relieved it wasn't Mrs Bing.

"Oh come on Miss Geller, what would a fine young lady like yourself be doing sat outside reading? If anything you should be on a date."

Monica blushed shyly as he proclaimed this and said in almost a whisper," Master Bing, I am but a mere maid. Who would want to go out with me?"

Chandler scoffed at her reply? "Who? Mon seriously, any guy would be lucky to go out with you. You're an incredible person."

Monica cleared her throat," You know, I don't think your mother would approve of us talking."

"Who cares what mum thinks?" Chandler shrugged," She can think what she wants to. If I wanna talk to you, no one can stop me!" Chandler stated, sitting down beside her.

Monica blushed and smiled slightly, closing her book."Chandler?" Monica noticed him staring at her.

Chandler jumped out of his daze and said," So, do you wanna watch a movie? I've got Die Hard!"

Monica rolled her eyes," Please, I'd rather watch Star Trek!"

"Well, I have that too! Hey! I know what we could watch! The Hangover! Hilarious!"

"Aww, I love Justin Bartha," Monica swooned, causing Chandler to laugh. Monica elbowed him, "Yep, The Hangover it is!"

They settled down on a couch and Chandler flicked on the TV. Soon, Monica had fallen asleep and Chandler found that he felt a strange fluttering in his stomach when he watched her sleep. He tried to carry on watching the movie but found himself enthralled by her beauty. Girls on Baywatch couldn't beat the beauty of this woman in front of him. She didn't even wear any makeup, she was naturally beautiful. And she was kind, and caring, and funny and she laughed at his jokes.

When the movie ended he gently picked her up and settled her down on his bed, she couldn't sleep on the bed in her room! It was so stiff. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "Goodnight Mon," and he settled down on a couch. What he didn't know was that Nora Bing had been watching him, noting all of his actions. Nora watched as the boy gently pulled the covers over Monica and then kissed her cheek. Her eyes filled with tears, Chandler had a massive crush. On their maid! It would never work. Nora shook her head and walked away, Chandler unaware to the fact that anyone had been watching.

_Okay, so I know this wasn't one of my better chapters but...Please review._


	5. Maybe

_Okay, 40 reviews after four chapters? Wow! Thank you all so, so much! _

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

Monica yawned and sat up, puzzled. Why wasn't she sleeping in her room? She looked over to the couch and her mouth fell open when she saw Chandler asleep on it. She was asleep in his room! In his bed! What on earth was she doing there? She looked around, trying to remember what she had done last. She sighed when she realised that Chandler must have carried her here after the movie. She had obviously fallen asleep!

She slipped out of his bed and gently shook Chandler awake and he jumped, only relaxing when he saw it was her. "Oh, mornin' Mon! I hope you don't mind that I put you to bed.."

"No, no Chandler. Honestly, I could have slept in my own bed, but thanks!" she added.

"Well.. I figured this bed's more comfy!"

"Yeah well, your mum is probably waiting for me to make breakfast so I've got to go." She shot Chandler a radiant smile and proceeded down the staircase to find a note lying on the kitchen table, apparently from Nora.

Monica read it, stunned. It wasn't meant for her, it was addressed to Chandler. "Dear Chandler, I hope she doesn't break your heart. I don't even think she knows you like her but please don't try anything stupid. I've gone away for the weekend. If anything does happen don't get too wrapped up, you're going back to uni in a few weeks. Love Nora." A curly signature ended the brief note and Monica looked up when she saw Chandler rushing down the stairs.

"Hey Mon, where's mum? What's that?"

Monica quickly stuffed the note into her pocket and said," Nothing, your mum's gone away for the weekend."

"Oh," Chandler looked slightly disappointed.

"So, do you want breakfast?" Monica asked, brightly.

"Yeah, sure!"

~.~

Monica was puzzled about the note. Who could this girl be? Whoever she was, was incredibly lucky! She shook her head and looked at Chandler who had been watching her. They were sat outside, in the garden. "It's beautiful out here," Monica commented, looking around.

"Yeah, it is." Chandler agreed and looked into Monica's blue eyes. As the sun sank below the horizon line Monica felt her heart pounding. Why was Chandler looking at her like that? Why was she looking back? Why were they leaning in? Then suddenly, their lips met.

~.~

Monica closed her eyes and melted into the kiss and felt fireworks explode in her head. Chandler kissed her softly and trailed kisses down to her neck. Monica nearly died, it was perfect. Then it struck her, this was the first guy she'd kissed since David. At the thought of David she broke away and burst into tears. What was happening? She shouldn't be doing this. She hadn't even gotten over him. It was all very well to have crushes on guys but to go kissing them was crossing the line.

"I'm sorry Chandler, I can't do this." Monica ran back into the house leaving a simply stunned Chandler.

"Mon? Is it David?" Chandler knew immediately that it was David.

He ran back into the house. He ran into Monica's room and called out, "Mon, I'm sorry. I know you must be thinking I'm a jerk right now and I deserve it. I just... I just thought you liked me too. I'm so sorry. Maybe we should just forget this ever happened."

"No Chandler, it's not like that. I do like you, I really like you," Chandler's eyes lit up at this. "I was just confused, with David and everything. I've never done anything with a guy since then."

"I understand. If you want to take things slowly then that's okay. Just as long as kissing isn't out.."

Monica simply responded by smiling. Chandler melted at that and kissed her again, this time harder. Then he kissed her again, softer. They hugged gently, Monica cried and Chandler comforted her, unsure if she was comfortable.

"Mon, if you're uncomfortable then we don't have to do anything."

"What about Nora?"

"Mum doesn't even need to find out Mon, we can keep it a secret! And seeing as she's away for the weekend maybe... Maybe we could go out?"

Monica nodded, slightly uncertainly. Chandler kissed her again and she smiled. "I'd love to go out with you Chandler."

_Okay so, review please?_


	6. Can't Control Myself

_First of all, I have to thank you all for your review! I'm actually pretty surprised that my story has got so many kind reviews as most people would prefer to read a more depressing fic. But whatever, cheers you guys!_

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me._

Monica bit her lip guiltily as she rummaged through her wardrobe for something to wear. She felt guilty as Chandler's mum had said that he liked another girl. What was she doing? Playing with his mind? This was probably some rebound thing, he didn't really like her. Monica bit her lip again as she realised she had nothing to wear for tomorrow night. Chandler was out and she knew that her friend Rachel lived close by.

Monica took a deep breath as she walked to Rachel's house. She hadn't talked to her in over a year now, what was she going to think? She knocked on the door and Rachel answered it.

"Oh my God! Monica?" Rachel pulled her into a hug. "Why didn't you call? I've missed you too much Monica! Come in. What's happening? Are you okay?" Monica smiled as she listened to Rachel blabbering on as usual, asking a million questions.

"Well... I kinda have a date tomorrow night..." Monica confessed guiltily. Rachel was probably gonna think she was some bitch, moving on from David too quickly.

"Really? That's great Monica!" Rachel led her friend up the stairs to her room. "So what's the problem?"

"Well... I don't have anything to wear.." Monica blushed bright red and wondered what Rachel would think of her now. First abandoning her, then moving on way too quickly, now only coming to visit as she needed her help? Damn, she'd stuffed that one up!

"Oh Mon, don't worry at all about that! I can whip you up an outfit in no time..." Rachel pulled her friend over to her wardrobe and immediately started rummaging through it, muttering distractedly to herself. "No, that's not right. Those flats are perfect! Aww, you'd look so sweet in that dress."

Monica rolled her eyes at the floor, smiling. She'd missed this friendship way too much. She had to see Rachel more often. "Rach?"

"Hmm..."

"What are you doing?" Rachel was sat down beside a sewing machine, evidently having ripped the sleeves off a dress and hemming the bottom.

"You'll see Mon, you'll see!"

~.~

The next night Chandler got ready in a jiffy, pulling on a crisp blue shirt and tie. As he smoothed down his hair he bit his lip. This was his first date after a very long amount of time. He didn't really date, he usually repelled girls! As he nervously polished his shoes and ran down the stairs and grabbed a bouquet of white lilies he had bought for Monica and checked his watch. How long did it take a girl to get ready?

Just as he was about to call her, Monica emerged onto the staircase. Chandler's eyes widened when he saw her. God damn did she look amazing! She was wearing a sleeveless red dress that flounced out at the bottom. It was cut just above the knees and complemented Monica's figure perfectly. Monica's hair was up in a simple yet elegant bun and a few loose strands were teased out, framing her face. She wore hardly any makeup but Chandler still thought she looked simply stunning.

"Chandler?" Monica blushed a deep shade of crimson when she caught him looking. Was he checking her out?

"What! What?" Chandler looked around, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, so sorry Mon... SORRY!" he blurted out as Monica attempted to stifle a giggle. Chandler calmed himself and tried to put on his sexiest voice. "Good evening Monica," he handed her the lilies. "Would you take the pleasure of accompanying me in my limo on this fine Saturday evening?"

Monica laughed, "Since when did you become a gentleman?"

"Since I met you," and Monica blushed.

"I would like to accompany you on this fine Saturday evening Chandler."

"Of course, only... We won't be travelling in a limo!" Chandler grinned apologetically as Monica burst into a fit of giggles. _I know I've made her laugh about ten times but whatever!_

"That's okay Chandler, but you will have to make up for it!" Monica joked as she sat down in Chandlers white convertible BMW.

"And how could I do that?" Chandler took Monica's hand and pressed it to his lips.

"Oh, I'm sure I can think of something, Mr Bing!" Monica kissed his cheek and Chandler kissed her back.

"Now, now Miss Geller. I do believe this is our first date. We must keep ourselves in control!"

"What if Miss Geller is unable to keep control?"

"Then she will have to be punished!" They laughed and Monica leaned in for a kiss. So much for taking things slowly! This was going to be a long night!

_I am itching to write the next chapter as they still haven't been on the date. I have already started to write it and if you review then I will update quicker ;-)_


	7. Fallen Angel

_Hi! I just want to say I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's because I left my laptop on my bed and then my cousin came along and started jumping on the bed and of course she jumped on my laptop! But no, of course my parents decided it was my fault! Plus, I was only allowed to go on the internet at school and Fanfiction is blocked but I really, really hope you'll understand! Please read and review, hope you'll enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: Friends doesn't belong to me, just thought you ought to know._

Monica glared pointedly across the table at Chandler who was smirking slightly. Chandlers hand was snaking its way up Monica's thigh, causing her to shiver in anticipation. It creeped back up and Monica gasped as he moved his hand away. God, he was such a teaser!

The waiter came over and smiled at the couple," Good evening, I'm Jake I'll be your waiter for tonight. Can I get you guys any drinks?"

"I'll have a coke."

"Make that two. Oh wait; can I have a diet coke?"

"Right, here are your menus, I do recommend the steak by the way, it's our chef's speciality!" Jake winked at them and left to get their drinks.

"He seems nice," Monica commented before looking at Chandler," I wonder if I should go out with him!"

"Hey, I thought you had a boyfriend!"

"What boyfriend?" Monica smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. When she saw him tense up she added," Just kidding." She kissed him on the lips and stood up," Right, I'm just going to the bathroom, okay?" Chandler nodded and took a deep breath. So far, so good!

~.~

As they stumbled back into Chandlers house, kissing madly they hadn't noticed that someone was watching them. Occupied in their kissing chandler attempted to fling his keys onto the kitchen counter and shrugged when he missed and they landed on the tiled floor. Pulling Monica towards his room he whispered," You sure you wanna do this?"

Monica simply moaned in frustration and kissed him in reply. Chandler felt his heart quicken as he trailed kissed down her cheek. He should not be kissing her. She was his maid for goodness sake! But God damn it how could something so wrong feel so right? _I know that sentence is like the worst cliché of the century but whatever!_

Monica fumbled with his tie and pushed him down onto his bed, still kissing him. He struggled with the zip at the back of her dress but she sighed," Just rip it, I don't care! God Chandler, you are such a good kisser!"

Chandler kissed her passionately and ripped her dress off her, marvelling at the beauty of the woman in front o him. He leaned in to kiss her again but suddenly, BANG!

The door opened and a man stepped into the room. "Chandler Muriel Bing, what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Chandler jumped and covered Monica with his arms, protectively. He looked up into the man's face and felt his cheeks redden, it was Charles Bing.

"Dad?"

"Chandler?" Charles's voice was raspy. "Get dressed and get out here." Chandler gulped as his dad slammed the door behind him.

"Oh my gosh, Monica. I'm so sorry," Chandler pulled on his shirt and trousers. Monica blushed bright red and pulled on her dress.

"Chandler, its okay, please just go talk to your dad."

Chandler nodded and made his way outside, slightly nervously.

"Dad? What's up?"

"Oh my God Chandler, what is wrong with you? I come here to spend time with you and all this time you've just been bringing home girls to fuck? I can't believe I left you with Nora!"

"Dad, this is the first time. I'm so sorry you had to witness that."

Charles scoffed," I highly doubt that! Chandler what are you doing to yourself?"

"Dad, if you still lived here you'd know that she lives here."

"What? Who is she?"

"She's the maid..."

"Right, that's it! Get your bags, you can't live here anymore."

"For your information I love her dad! Oh my God, I'm in love with her!"

Charles looked up an gasped. Monica gently slipped into the room and looked at Chandler, her eyes oddly bright. "You love me?"

"Yes, no, yes. I love you Monica. I love you more than the earth itself."

"I love you too Chandler," Monica cried and Chandler held her close, hushing her and gently cradling her in his arms. Charles Bing watched all of this and felt himself redden until he was as red as the lipstick he was wearing.

He stood up and looked up at his son. He opened the door. Chandler did not see his dad leave, his eyes were closed and he kissed Monica's hair, gently. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He wasn't falling in love, he was already in love. He had already fallen. Like Monica, the angel who had fallen into his life.

_And I end on that note. Please read and review, I hope you liked it. I'll try to update as soon as. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
